O que é Slash?
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: Harry e Draco descobrem o mundo de "Drarry Slash" por acidente.


**Título:** O que é Slash?

**Autor:** Clarex-Ama

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fic é escrita apenas por diversão, sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Sumário:** Harry e Draco descobrem o mundo de Drarry Slash por acidente.

**Traduções:** Vampisandi (Espanhol), Yvetz (Chines), Isaae (Francês) e agora Yann B. R. (Português)

_Observação:_ Aviso lá em baixo. Bora para leitura.

_**O que é Slash?**_

A sala de aula abandonada estava uma enorme bagunça. Estava abarrotada de pergaminhos velhos e amassados, tinteiros vazios, cadeiras quebradas, mesas viradas, algo pegajoso e malcheiroso no chão impossível de conseguir identificar e poeira. Poeira!

Harry odiava poeira, porque o fazia espirrar e não estava com vontade de espirrar. Não estava no clima. Acima de tudo, só queria sentar na sala comunal com Rony e Hermione, ou até mesmo ficar deitado em sua cama. Realmente. Só não queria passar a noite inteira limpando uma sala qualquer vandalizada por Pirraça, com Draco Malfoy!

Lançou um olhar culposo na direção do Sonserino loiro.

- Você poderia, por favor, parar de balançar essa vassoura como um imbecil do caralho e começar a varrer como uma pessoa normal? – Resmungou irritado torcendo o nariz em desgosto. Fosse por causa da sujeira, ou por causa de Malfoy, não saberia dizer.

- Este é o trabalho de um servo. – Malfoy resmungou e se virou para encarar Harry. – Não é de se admirar que eu não consiga entender! Para mim, a vassoura é feita para _voar_, nada mais!

Uma resposta rápida sobre ele não saber voar muito bem quase escorregou dos lábios de Harry, mas ele mordeu-a de volta na hora certa. Ele não queria discutir e definitivamente não queria brigar. Bem... Na verdade, ele _queria_ brigar e ensinar aquele bastardo arrogante alguma coisas, mas, infelizmente, não podia. Tecnicamente ele poderia, mas não queria ser expulso de Hogwarts.

Suspirou e ignorou.

Malfoy fez uma careta e virou as costas para Harry mais uma vez. Eles não tinham falado um com o outro durante toda o tempo que estavam juntos, apenas algumas observações e estavam perfeitamente bem com isso.

Na verdade, Harry sentia muita pena de si mesmo. Fora forçado a limpar a sala sem o uso de qualquer tipo de magia e a única companhia que tinha era Malfoy. Não tinha vontade de tentar iniciar uma conversa com o loiro, porque seria muito_ trabalho_ e muita _punição_ para uma só noite.

Pegou um par de velhos livros e colocou-os na estante e algumas partículas de poeiras dançaram no ar quando ele o fez. Estava se perguntando quando iriam concluir a limpeza. Até aquele momento, não conseguia ver o fim de tudo e o quarto ainda parecia o inferno para dizer o mínimo.

Harry olhou para a janela e o sol estava se ponto. Os últimos raios de luz solar preguiçosos foram colorindo o ambiente em cores quentes e as sombras estavam ficando mais longas. A luz dourada iluminou o cabelo de Malfoy, foi um brilho na semiescuridão. O bruxo parecia muito bonito, Harry pensou, todo dourado, sedoso, quente, suave... Mas quando ganhou a feição de Malfoy, Harry discordou rapidamente e pegou uma pilha de pergaminho, passando para Malfoy os colocar numa gaveta.

Dar-lhes a detenção tinha sido a coisa certa a fazer. Harry sabia disso. Mas ainda achava que a punição tinha sido dura de mais. Ele e Malfoy apenas _tentaram_ enfeitiçar um aos outro, mas não tinham conseguido. Ok. Talvez só porque foram interrompidos antes de qualquer coisa... Mas nenhum dano havia sido feito e essa punição era desnecessária.

Malfoy virou a vassoura violentamente e provocou uma nuvem de poeira fazendo o outro tossir violentamente e cair na pilha de pergaminhos.

Harry olhou severamente para o loiro e abaixou-se para pegar a bagunça feita recentemente no chão. Este último apenas sorriu, encolheu os ombros como se tivesse sido um acidente e voltou para o seu trabalho.

- Acalme-se, Harry. - Harry silenciosamente acalmava-se. - Ele não vale a pena.

Alguns instantes depois, como o seu temperamento sobre controle, Harry recolheu os papéis e se levantou. Eram todos muito diferentes, pensou, enquanto folheava a pilha. Alguns dos papéis eram notas de aulas, outros conversas secretas entre amigos, e alguns deles eram cartas de amor nunca enviadas. O moreno também observou um desenho de uma gorda coruja que parecia usar um chapéu cuco sapateando. Estranho...

Após a coruja, seus olhos pousaram sobre um pedaço de pergaminho aparentemente sem uso. A superfície lisa do papel era inteira branca, exceto por duas palavras escritas belamente em todo o meio em tinta preta:

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

Harry deu um rápido olhar para o loiro que ainda parecia um pouco mal-humorado. Ele desviou o olhar do Sonserino metido e sua atenção voltou para o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, estudou o papel com mais cuidado. E, para seu desapontamento, não havia mensagem secreta ou qualquer coisa interessante, só aquele nome idiota. Tão tipicamente Malfoy. Escrever seu nome em alguma coisa e depois descartá-la. Um total desperdício de papel!

Suspirou irritado.

- Malfoy, acho que isto é seu. – Falou para o outro garoto num tom irritado.

Malfoy se virou para Harry mais uma vez parecendo estar irritado, contudo seus olhos cinza brilhavam de maneira curiosa.

- O que você está falando, Potter? – Perguntou – Eu posso assegurar-lhe que eu não possuo nada nesta sala. Porque raios eu gostaria de possuir algum desses lixos? – Completou fazendo um gesto com sua mão pela sala para ilustrar seu ponto de vista.

- Ele seu o seu nome. – Harry retrucou.

- Não, isso é apenas... Que? Deixe-me ver isso! – Exclamou andando em direção a Harry estendendo a mão.

- Olha! _Draco Malfoy_. – Harry falou dando-lhe o papel. – Onde você esta praticando sua assinatura, ou você simplesmente gosta de escrever seu próprio nome?

- Cale a boca. – Malfoy murmurou e olhou para o pape. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio e olhou para o moreno.

- Você não sabe ler, Potter?

- O que? Claro! Do que você está falando?

- Então, você tem um problema de ler seu próprio nome?

- O que? Não! Malfoy, do que diabos está falando?

- Até onde eu sei, graças a Merlin, não tenho uma cicatriz horrível na minha testa, óculos feios e cabelos rebeldes. E meu nome não é, definitivamente, _Harry Potter_! Então eu acho que esta é sua.

Draco sorriu e devolveu o pergaminho.

- Ele tem o _seu_ nome, não o meu. Estúpido.

Harry olhou para o papel. Algo estava muito errado...

- Er-Malfoy, este não é o meu nome.

- Sério, Potter, eu pensei que você estava brincando. Quão besta você é? Você quer que eu leia em voz alta para que você possa ouvir que _é_ o seu nome?

O Sonserino pegou o pergaminho das mãos do moreno e começou a ler.

- Olha, ele diz claramente _Har_... – Malfoy fechou a boca e olhou para o papel incrédulo. – Mas... Como isso pode...?

"Ele deve ter mudado." Harry pensou e esticou o pescoço para que pudesse ler a nova palavra que estava escrita.

- Acha que é amaldiçoado? – Harry perguntou para Malfoy e um arrepio desceu por suas costas, enquanto lembrava-se do diário de Tom Riddle.

- Acho que não. Apenas enfeitiçado. _Slash_... O que acha que isso significa?

- Não sei. – Respondeu com sinceridade.

E então algo aconteceu. O papel mudou novamente. A palavra desapareceu e novas palavras foram escritas no papel por uma mão invisível.

* * *

_A sala estava quase escura. Só a luz da lua prateada cortava a escuridão da noite._

_A parede estava fria e áspera sob seus dedos pálidos e suas costas estava começando a doer, mas isso não importava. Ele se foi. Levantou._

_Seus olhos cinzentos estavam fixos na porta de madeira velha no outro extremo da sala. Parecia que ele estava à espera, à espera de que algo acontecesse... Ou talvez... Esperando por alguém._

* * *

Quando terminou de ler, Harry olhou para Malfoy que parecia tão confuso quando ele.

- Que diabos é isso...? – Malfoy murmurou e virou o papel em suas mãos.

- Eu não tenho ideia. – Harry respondeu e pegou o pergaminho. – Mas acho que podemos concluir que é enfeitiçado.

- Realmente acha isso? – Malfoy zombou – Eu não sabia!

- Pare de ser um idiota. Isso não ajuda em nada. – Harry falou e estudou o papel em sua mão tentando não prestar atenção a Malfoy e seus insultos.

- Honestamente, Potter, claro que é enfeitiçado. Somo bruxos, certo? Vivemos em um mundo mágico. O que acha? Já viu algum papel trouxa como este? Já viu algum papel trouxa na qual as palavras desaparecem ao lê-las em voz alta? Porque eu não. Você é tão estúpido às vezes!

- Espere. O que você acabou de dizer? – Harry perguntou e ergueu os olhos do papel.

- Você é tão estúpido? – Malfoy repetiu presunçosamente.

- Não. Não. A outra coisa... A coisa com as palavras desaparecem... O que você disse?

- Você já viu palavras em papel trouxa desaparecendo quando você as lê em voz alta?

- É claro! – Harry exclamou olhando para o papel mais uma vez.

- Perdão?

- As palavras neste papel desaparecem depois que você as lê em voz alta e, em seguida, são substituídas por outras palavras. Só isso.

- Só isso?

- Sim. Ouça.

Harry leu as palavras no pergaminho em voz alta e quando terminou, as palavras sumiram sendo substituídas por novas.

- Veja. Palavras novas. – Harry disse e leia a nova passagem em voz alta também.

* * *

_A pesada porta rangeu e se abriu._

_Um jovem entrou, como o rosto um pouco inseguro quase como se ele não tivesse certeza de que deveria estar ali ou não. Na ponta de sua varinha, uma luz brilhava e era refletida em seus óculos. Tinha dois olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos negros como a noite. Quando o loiro de olhos cinzento próximo à parede, chegou num impasse..._

* * *

- Espere um pouco. – Malfoy disse lentamente. – Estes dois jovens... Eles parecem muito com...

- Você e eu. – Harry terminou surpreso. – Você acha que...?

- Eu não sei. Mas isso é um pouco estranho... Talvez devêssemos ler?

Harry olhou para a nova passagem e balançou a cabeça em seguida, começu a ler.

* * *

_O loiro não se mexeu, nem cumprimentou o outro. Apenas olhou para o recém chegado com os olhos ligeiramente apertado e em seus dedos segurava a varinha fortemente. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, olhando um para o outro, sem se atreverem a falar. Não se atrevendo fazer deste encontro uma realidade._

_Finalmente eles conseguiram quebrar o silêncio._

_- Malfoy... – Disse o moreno lentamente e baixou sua varinha._

_O loiro acenou com a cabeça e deu um paço a frente. – Eu pensei que não viria, Potter._

* * *

- Que merda é essa? Você deve ter lido errado, Potter! Sério! Me da isso! – Malfoy exclamou e pegou o pergaminho e olhou para ele descrente.

- Não. Eu não. Ele claramente escreveu _Malfoy_ e _Potter_. Isso é apenas... Apenas assustador. Quem gostaria de escrever uma história sobre você e eu? Eu não entendo!

Malfoy sentou-se em cima de uma mesa e seus olhos se encontraram com o de Harry.

- Eu não tenho ideia. Mas tem que ser alguém de Hogwarts, certo?

- Bem... Ele não necessariamente tem que, mas eu acho que as chances são maiores, uma vez que encontrou o papel numa sala de aula. Provavelmente é apenas uma brincadeira de alguns alunos.

- Será que o nome do autor esta escrito no final da história? – Malfoy perguntou e Harry notou a curiosidade em sua voz.

O moreno tinha que admitir que, apesar de ter sido um pouco, bem, estranho, foi um pouco empolgante também... De uma maneira bem esquisita.

- Sim, talvez.

Malfoy pôs-se a ler a próxima parte, em voz alta e clara.

* * *

_Harry Potter deu mais um passo para frente, reduzindo a distância entre eles e Draco Malfoy fez o mesmo._

* * *

- Isso é estranho. – Acrescentou antes de continuar.

* * *

_Ambos estavam respirando lentamente pelo nariz, fazendo com que seus peitos subisse e descesse compassadamente._

_O luar entrava pela janela e o fez olhar para Draco que parecia mais pálido que o normal. As sombras escuras em todo o rosto em um belo contraste._

_- Eu pensei que você não queria que eu viesse... – Harry disse. Sua voz era grave, mas Draco percebeu um olhar ligeiramente provocador._

_Ambos sabiam que, na verdade, não havia como voltar atrás e o pensamento fez Draco querer gritar. Ele queria cortar Harry em pedaços, o machucar, mas mesmo assim não recuou. Ele precisava disso; queria isso... E ele sabia que Harry sentia da mesma maneira._

* * *

- O que, em nome de Merlin, nos dois precisamos estupidamente muito, mas ao mesmo tempo não? Isso não faz qualquer sentido! Você não pode precisar de alguma coisa assim. – Malfoy exclamou em voz alta. – Este autor é uma porcaria... Eu não quero machucar. – Acrescentou resmungando.

- Sim... Talvez. – Harry falou um pouco inseguro. Ele não sabia por que, mas tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Mafloy, que ainda parecia um pouco ofendido, limpou a garganta e voltou a ler.

* * *

_Harry olhou nos olhos cinzentos do outro, como nuvens de tempestade feitas de prata pura. Quando olhou para aqueles olhos só estava acostumado a ver malícia, porém agora poderia ver mais, muito mais... Emoções cruas sacudindo o passado. Em um turbilhão de movimento... Ódio, desconfiança, desprezo, mas também curiosidade, confusão, desejo..._

* * *

- Uau. Eu sou muito bom nessa coisa de "Leitura de emoções no olhar". – Harry disse surpreso. – Eu quero dizer, eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente possa distinguir todas as suas emoções, só de olhar em seus olhos. – Riu. – Eu sou muito talentoso!

- Porque tem desejo em meus olhos? – Draco perguntou chocado, ignorando completamente o outro. – Porque eu estou olhando para você com desejo nos olhos? Isso é errado!

- Bem, talvez eu tenha algo que você quer? Você sabe, uma coisa ou algo assim. – Harry falou. – Provavelmente não é nada. Continue lendo.

Malfoy não parecia muito convencido, mas leu assim mesmo.

* * *

_Ambos sentiram a intensidade que seu olhar causava. Um véu de tensão eletrizante, como brilhos de poder formigando por todo o corpo, atraindo-os mais perto... Mais perto, até que eles estavam apenas a um pé de distância._

_Harry sentiu o familiar arrepio de antecipação correndo através de seu corpo tenso._

_O fervor era quase esmagador e Harry fechou os olhos, com medo do que aconteceria se ele não fizesse. No momento em que seus olhos se fecharam, ele sentiu maravilhosa sensação suave de Draco..._

* * *

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou nervoso. Certamente algo terrível deve ter acontecido para Draco estar tão assustado.

Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça, as bochechas coradas, a divagar sobre como o autor era absolutamente doente.

Harry pegou o pergaminho e leu a última linha.

* * *

_No momento em que seus olhos se fecharam, ele sentiu maravilhosa sensação suave de Draco contra o seu próprio..._

* * *

- Merda! – Harry praticamente gritou. – Estamos nos _beijando_. Mas... Mas somos meninos e inimigos. Porque iríamos querer nos beijar? Isso é nojento.

- Isso é loucura! – Draco gritou ao conseguir encontrar a habilidade de falar coerentemente de novo. – Loucura! Quem escreveu isso... Essa _história_, - apontou para o papel – deve estar definitivamente em St. Mungo!

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém realmente tinha imaginado – e escrito – algo sobre ele e Malfoy se _beijando_. Quem faz esse tipo de coisa? Sentia-se traumatizado o suficiente para o resto de sua vida.

- Assim que eu descobrir quem é este autor maldito... – Draco sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

- Sim, eu seu o que quer dizer... – Disse Harry sombriamente e, em seguida, os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Um silêncio um pouco estranho encheu a sala.

Lá fora, o sol tinha quase sumido e a noite estava mais próxima.

- Bem... – Harry disse depois de uns instantes. – Devemos continuar lendo?

- Que? Você quer ouvir mais? – Draco perguntou surpreso com as sobrancelhas quase desaparecendo em seu couro cabeludo.

- Não. Não me interprete mal. Isso não é porque eu _quero_. – Harry apressou-se a explicar, corando profundamente. Malfoy olhou para ele. – Você mesmo disse...

- Disse o que? – Perguntou

- Que talvez o nome do autor esta escrito no final... Não sei quanto a você, mas eu gostaria de saber quem é...

Draco pareceu considerar isso e, em seguida, arrastando as palavras, falou:

- Tudo bem. È bom saber quem você está querendo matar. Mas, Potter, vamos deixar uma coisa clara. Não vamos contar essa mera para ninguém! Não queremos dar as pessoas ideias estranhas sobre nós dois!

- Não seja estúpido, Malfoy – Harry retrucou. – Claro que não!

- Você lê agora.

- Por que não você? – Perguntou Harry irritado.

- Porque eu fiz da última vez, estúpido. – Draco zombou.

Harry suspirou e se preparou mentalmente. Sentou-se na mesa em frente a Malfoy, pigarreou e começou a ler.

* * *

_O beijo foi suave, lábios roçando levemente uns contra os outros em um doce, sensação feliz, quase como se eles estivessem tentando se acostumar com a sensação._

* * *

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou rapidamente para Malfoy, que parecia bastante revoltando. As bochechas ainda rosadas. Olhou para o papel novamente e continuou:

* * *

_Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco quando Harry timidamente deslizou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior. Draco abriu a boca para convidar a intrusão e cumprimento a língua de Harry com a sua própria._

_O pulso do Grifinório estava acelerando, e ele sentiu uma desesperada vontade de estar mais perto do outro. Seu beijo se aprofundou e Harry deixou cair à varinha no chão de pedra com um clique suave. A luz se apagou e a única fonte de luz agora era a lua._

* * *

"Isso é muito surreal", Harry pensou, "estar aqui sentado e lendo uma história aparentemente _erótica_ sobre ele mesmo e Malfoy..."

* * *

_Draco deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Harry, pressionando-os mais próximos, fazendo com que Harry suspirasse quando seus corpos finalmente entraram em contato. Harry agarrou a cabeça de Malfoy e forçou-o para o lado, querendo explorar sua boca completamente. Malfoy gemeu, seus dedos passando fortemente nas costas de Harry e este podia sentir as palpitações cardíacas do outro garoto. O calor foi se acumulando dentro deles, quente e fervendo, esmagadoramente..._

* * *

Harry queria molhar os lábios com a língua, porque de repente sua boca parecia um pouco seca.

Pela primeira vez, Malfoy não estava interrompendo; ele apenas ficou lá sem fazer barulho ouvindo a voz de Harry. O moreno podia ver que ele estava ouvindo todas as palavras...

* * *

_Ele se afastou um pouco para respirar, já que o beijo os tinha deixado ofegante. Olharam-se nos olhos, com o rosto tão perto que as cores pareciam um borrão. Draco estava prestes a se afastar, mas Harry o parou empurrando-o para trás suavemente com a mão em seu peito._

_- Meus óculos. – Murmurou explicando com a voz rouca de desejo._

_Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e observou Harry remover os óculos de qualquer jeito, soltando-os como ele tinha feito com a varinha._

_Harry sorriu, inclinou-se e beijou Draco novamente. Sua língua fez o seu caminho passando os lábios, correndo os dentes do Sonserino e no interior das bochechas, antes de finalmente acariciar a língua num ritmo lente e exigente..._

* * *

Harry realmente não esperava que o Fake-Harry e o Fake-Draco estivessem planejar fazer mais do que se beijar, porque isso seria mais constrangedor, e Harry não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com isso.

Suas bochechas estavam queimando e então ele se sentiu estúpido por estar lendo a história para Malfoy.

* * *

_Seus corpos foram pressionados com força e foi difícil não sentir a excitação do outro. As roupas entre eles pareciam duas restrições quase sufocantes... Draco começou a mover seus quadris contra Harry fazendo com que o moreno suspirasse baixinho contra seus lábios. O doce prazer enviado enviando através de ambos era uma sensação de tirar o fôlego quase intenso demais para suportar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ansiavam por mais..._

* * *

Draco engoliu em seco, fazendo com que Harry olhasse para ele.

Ele parecia tenso, envergonhado e um pouco desconfortável sentado na mesa oposta a Harry. Por um breve segundo, o olhar de Harry caiu sobre os lábios do outro. Eles estavam entreabertos e parecia que Malfoy lhes havia lambido apenas alguns segundos antes, porque estavam brilhantes e molhados... Harry rapidamente desviou o olhar novamente.

- Vo-você acha que está indo para... Você sabe... – Malfoy perguntou, corando intensamente – Porque isso seria nojento!

- Espero que não. – Harry disse e tentou se acalmar um pouco. Se ele continuaria lendo a história, deveria estar calmo. Ele respirou fundo e continuou a leitura, tentando desesperadamente ignorar o fato de que a história era sobre ele o Malfoy.

* * *

_Harry passou as mãos pelo peito de Draco, os dedos deslizando sobre os pequenos botões brancos da camisa. Draco gemeu e tirou a boca de Harry, só para beijar um caminho para baixo do pescoço do menino de olhos verdes em sue lugar. Draco rolou a língua sobre o ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha do rapaz, deixando os dentes raspar a pele macia, mordendo suavemente e fazendo com que Harry ofegasse. Ele, então, acamou a pele macia com sua talentosa língua._

_- Tire a camisa, Potter. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvindo, rouco e desesperado._

* * *

- Não tira a camisa! Eu não quero! Pelo amor de Merlin! – Draco gritou. – Isso é mais que horrível. Eu não quero te beijar seminu!

- Sim, porque me beijando de outra forma esta bem.

- Oh, engraçado, Potter. Cale-se e continue lendo para que possamos acabar com isso.

- Então pare de interromper. – Retrucou.

- Só leia.

* * *

_Harry fez o que havia dito e tirou a camisa, revelando a pele suave e linda de baixo. Draco beijou em aprovação e deixou suas mãos percorrem o peito recém exposto avidamente._

_- Você também. – Harry sussurra meio gemendo._

_Draco rapidamente se livrou da sua própria camisa e a sensação de pele contra pele apenas adicionou combustível para as chamas. Ambos gemeram e gemeram e suas emoções corriam diretas para as virilhas._

_Harry empurrou Draco para o chão, montando-o e beijando-o possessivamente. Depois de algum tempo, ele se afastou e lambeu uma trilha até os mamilos duros de Draco. Ele pegou um deles na boca e chupou com força, fazendo com que Draco se contorcer de olhos fechados de puro prazer._

* * *

Harry se sentia um pouco sem fôlego, seu coração estava acelerado, e ele notou que sua voz tinha soado um pouco rouca. Ele mentalmente disse a si mesmo que era apenas porque ele estava cansado, mas no fundo ele sabia a verdade...

* * *

_Draco arqueou as costas e se contorceu debaixo dele. O desejo fluía através de seu corpo com tal força que ele se sentia tonto. Seus duros membros se esfregavam através do material de suas calças e Draco sentiu o fogo correr em suas veias como água em ebulição._

_- Você sabe, - Harry sussurrou, com seus lábios provocativamente perto do outro – como é incrivelmente gostoso olhar para você agora?_

* * *

- Ok. Me deixa ler a partir de agora. – Draco agarrou e tirou o pergaminho de Harry.

- Tudo bem. – Harry disse parecendo surpreso.

A verdade era que Draco _viria_ em suas calças, se o outro continuasse a leitura. A voz de Harry parecia tão incrivelmente sexy, sem fôlego e rouco, deixando-o louco. Ele nunca teria pensando que Potter poderia fazê-lo se sentir assim... Ele precisava parar imediatamente.

Draco tossiu um pouco e continuou a leitura, tentando soar tão indiferente como podia... Porque ele tinha essa situação sob controle. Não havia necessidade de surtar. Não havia necessidade de entrar em pânico. Não há necessidade de questionar a sua sexualidade. Certo...?

* * *

_- Claro que sou gostoso. – Draco ofegava com os olhos fechados. Os dedos pálidos pareciam riscar o chão de pedra se fechando em punhos. – Eu sou um Malfoy. Está no meu sangue._

_- Junto com sua modéstia. – Harry brincou e beijou-o novamente._

_- Mmm... Também... Yeah..._

_- Você é um idiota, sabe disso? – Harry disse, passando a mão pelo seu estômago para parar na bainha da calça acariciando os cachos loiros logo acima da cintura._

_- Sim, algumas pessoas dizem isso. – Draco suspirou e contraiu os quadris. – Potter, por favor, apresse-se. Você está me matando._

_Harry riu e continuou arrastão os padrões lentos enlouquecedora em seu estômago. _

_- Eu gostaria de vê-lo sofrer._

_- Você é doente. – Draco gemeu e estendeu a mão para desfazer seu zíper, mas Harry bateu em suas mãos._

_- Não trapaceie._

_- Não é trapaça! Apenas estou fazendo o necessário._

_- Seu pequeno bastardo. – Harry sussurrou e lambeu um circulo ao redor de seu umbigo._

_- Eu não sou a serpente aqui. Você é! – Draco disse sem fôlego._

_- __**Você está certo**__. – Harry murmurou em língua de cobras, e de repente os olhos de Draco estavam abertos._

_- Faça de novo!_

_- __**Isso**__? – Harry perguntou causando um arrepio em Draco._

_- Foda-se! Isso soa tão sexy..._

* * *

- Não! - Draco deixou escapar, sentindo uma necessidade desesperar de encontrar algo que pudesse criticar.

- O que "não"? – Harry perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Língua das cobras não é sexy! Lembro-me de ouvir você falando em nosso segundo ano e não parecia sexy. Na verdade, parecia bastante feio.

- Bem, eu acho que depende. – Harry respondeu soando um pouco ofendido.

- Sim, claro. Como se língua de cobras fosse sensual. – Draco zombou, aliviado por encontrar algo que pudesse provocar Harry.

- Não cobras, ofidioglotas!

- Ofidioglota soa terrível. Apenas aceite.

- Não! – Harry estava ficando com raiva.

- Sim! Somente pessoas com algum retardo mental poderia achar ofidioglotia sexy. Para provar meu ponto, basta olhar para este pergaminho. – Ele acenou com o papel na mão. – Quero dizer, esse autor é, obviamente, louco e ele aparentemente acha sexy. Assim, acho que é prova suficiente de que estou certo.

- Só porque uma pessoa louca acha que é sexy, não significa que _só_ gente louca goste, Malfoy.

- Bem, eu acho que você não pode negar. – Draco sentiu-se confiante e seguro no chão mais uma vez. Ele estava discutindo com Potter, tudo estava como costumava ser. Não gemido sexy e respirações ofegantes como na leitura. Apenas o bom e velho combate.

- Eu posso. – Harry disse com os olhos fechados. – Você não se considera louco, não é?

- Não. Eu não me considero. Qual é o seu ponto, Potter? – Draco se sentia um pouco desconfortável.

Harry apenas se levantou e caminhou até onde Draco estava sentado.

- O que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou. Ele estava começando a se sentir um pouco ansioso.

- Só provando que você esta errado. - Harry disse e olhou para o pequeno emblema sonserino no peito de Draco. Ele precisava estar _no clima_.

Draco não gostava daquilo. Ele não gostava do fato de que Harry estava perto dele, encarando seu peito. Ele não gostava do fato de que Harry estava planejando algo para provar que estava errado... Provar de que a língua das cobras era sexy... Oh, Merlin, isso não era bom...

Harry ficou assim por um alguns minutos e Draco começou a se perguntar se ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Ele estava prestar a dizer algo desagradável quando Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos de Draco. Um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto quando ele se inclinou para mais perto.

Draco sentiu sua respiração parar na garganta.

**- Alguma vez você já se perguntou qual é a sensação de beijar um garoto, Draco**? – Harry sibilou e um arrepio passou pelas costas de Draco. Não era assim que ele lembrava da Ofidioglotia, não mesmo...

- **A sensação de seus lábios contra os seus, tudo quente e queimando**... – Os ruídos sibilantes saíram dos lábios de Harry como líquido, tão tentador e sensual...

- **A sensação de sua língua em sua boca e suas mãos em seu corpo**?** Seus dedos acariciando sua pele macia**...

Cada pequeno nervo de Draco parecia estar esticando a ponto de ruptura. Sua respiração era irregular e seus dedos estavam agarrados à borda da mesa...

-... ** poderíamos tentar. Aqui nesta mesma mesa, Draco**. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Draco respirar e morder um gemido. Isso foi tão incrivelmente sexy, ele não poderia aguentar. A voz de Harry enviou ondas de desejo por ele que era insuportável.

- **Devemos fazê-lo**? – Os lábios de Harry eram fantasmas logo acima de sua pele. Draco podia sentir sua respiração.

Draco sabia que ele parecia patético... Ofegante. Olhos semicerrados, lábios entreabertos, mão segurando a mesa com tanta força que as juntas dos dedos estavam ficando brancas. Ainda por cima, sua calça parecia tão apertada...

Harry olhou para Draco diretamente nos olhos e Draco notou que ele também parecia um pouco corado.

O olhar de Draco caiu sobre a boca do outro garoto e ele engoliu em seco. A imagem dos lábios de Harry poderia causar um pouco de dando em seu auto-controle. Draco sabia que seria apenas uma questão de segundo antes dele ir saborear aqueles lábios. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava que Harry se afastasse... Ele tinha que parar com isso, ou as coisas não ficariam boas...

- Ok. Você venceu. – Draco se ouviu dizer com a voz trêmula e ofegante.

Harry deu um passo para trás.

- Vencer? Oh, vencer. Sim. – Ele voltou para o seu assento e Draco suspirou aliviado. – Eu acho que eu não preciso aceitar, então.

- Cale a boca!

Um silêncio constrangedor flutuava entre eles mais uma vez. Draco se mexeu na cadeira olhando muito auto-conciente e Harry rapidamente olhou para o tênis.

Draco olhou para o papel... Pedaço de papel cruel... Autor cruel... Potter cruelmente sensual.

- Devo ler? – Harry se ofereceu resmungando e pegou o pergaminho. Draco não disse nada.

* * *

_- Bem, bem... O Sonserino parece ter fitiche por ofidioglotia, o que é uma grande surpresa._

_- Cale a boca, Potter e abra os zíperes!_

_- Você não tem que ficar tudo irritadiço. – Harry disse em voz baixa e lambeu sua clavícula._

_- Então me de o que eu quero._

_- O que você quer? – Harry olhou nos seus olhos cinzentos. A intensidade do olhar deixou bem claro para ambos._

_- Você. – Draco sussurrou com uma voz quase inaudível. Seus lábios formando as palavras que Harry queria tanto ouvir. Draco levantou a cabeça do chão e beijou_

_Harry com tal paixão que quase doía. Um profundo brutal gemido escapou dos lábios de Harry e ele estendeu a mão entre eles e abriu as calças._

* * *

Era isso. Draco ia ficar louco...

* * *

_Draco fechou os olhos e gemeu profundamente quando Harry tocou seu pênis duro. Dedos o acariciando provocativamente. As próprias mãos trêmulas de Draco estavam empurrando as calças de Harry para baixo – precisavam sentir um ao outro, sem barreira. Harry estava gemendo e ofegando agora e deixando Draco louco de desejo._

_- Oh, Merlin, Malfoy. – Harry choramingou quando seus membros se tocaram pela primeira vez._

_Eles começaram a se mover, quadril contra quadril, fazendo os dois gemerem e ofegarem. _

_Draco agarrou os ombros de Harry para se apoiar e segurou firmemente, deixando marcar vermelha, mas não se importava. A única coisa que importava era sentir-se completo, seu prazer... Isso e Harry._

_Os dedos de Harry foram enterrados profundamente no cabelo de Draco, agarrando os cabelos loiros com firmeza. Sua testa estava descansando contra Draco e eles estavam respirando com dificuldade pelo nariz._

_Seus corpos tremiam e seus choramingos quebravam o silêncio da noite._

_- Hum... Oh, Merlin, Harry... Eu estou... Mais! – Draco ofegou em voz alta. Havia manchas diante de seus olhos e ele sabia que não poderia durar muito mais tempo._

_- É... Isso é... Só... Oh!_

_À medida que os orgasmos se aproximavam através de seus corpos entrelaçados, ambos gritaram alto... Não se importando se eram ouvidos._

* * *

E foi aquilo foi a gota d'água. Draco perdeu a cabeça. Antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ele já tinha acabado com a distância que havia entre eles. Harry parou de ler e olhou para Draco com olhos grandes e arregalados.

- Malfoy, o que você...?

Draco inclinou-se e o beijou.

Seus lábios estavam roçando suavemente contra o de Harry, inseguro e hesitante, mas com fervor tão cativamente que Harry sentiu borboletas baterem azas em seu estômago. Lentamente, Harry começou a beijar de volta e de repente tudo o que importava era a sensação de tirar o fôlego ao sentir aqueles lábios contra o seu próprio.

Harry passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Draco e o puxou para mais perto... Draco deslizou a língua sobre o lábio inferior de Harry e sua mão estava acariciando seu rosto. Ambos estavam perdidos em suas próprias sensações... Perdidos em um monte de fantasia irreal e, no entanto, tão real...

A escuridão que os circulava tornava difícil ver muito bem como o quarto realmente estava bagunçado e as estrelas os vigiavam através da janela fazendo com que a cena até parecesse quase mágica.

O velho pedaço de pergaminho estendido no chão num monte de poeira, esquecido... Mostrando as últimas palavras não lidas.

* * *

_Depois, Harry caiu em cima de Draco totalmente exausto. O Sonserino colocou os braços ao redor dele por instinto e beijou o topo de sua cabeça._

_O chão era frio e duro, mas não se importavam..._

_**Fim!**_

**Nota de Tradução**:

Sim, voltei com mais uma tradução... Estou querendo voltar a escrever as minhas próprias histórias e achei melhor dar uma aquecida traduzindo alguma coisa antes de me aventurar na bagunça que é minha inspiração.

Esperam que tenham gostado da tradução. A história precisa de um pouco de desenvolvimento, mas achei o plot incrivelmente incrível! :D

Beijos (aos XX) e abraços,

Yann


End file.
